This invention relates to a beam, and particularly to a high strength vehicle door impact beam having a minimum thickness and weight.
Automobiles and trucks continue to become smaller and more compact to minimize cost and maximize fuel efficiency. This reduction in size has placed a premium on interior space and weight, and has resulted in a demand for more compact components. One result of this downsizing of vehicles is a demand for thinner doors that maximize passenger compartment size while minimizing overall vehicle width and weight. However, use of thinner doors must be done with a view toward maintaining the overall safety of the vehicle and, in particular in regard to doors, the vehicular crash-worthiness from side impacts. Thus, improvements in door strength, thinness, cost, ease of manufacture, and reduction in weight are all desirable.